1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly structure of an automotive door harness that enhances the ease of assembly work by eliminating the processes of inserting wiring harnesses through piercing holes in the door panel and car body and assembling waterproofing grommets.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 8 shows an assembly structure of an automotive door harness described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Specification No. Heisei 8-33166.
This structure has a recessed groove 63 at a front end face 62 of a door panel 61 on the hinge mounting side extending in a direction of door thickness. In this recessed groove 63 is laid a wiring harness 64, over which is slid and fitted a base plate portion 66 of a rubber grommet 65, with a front end portion 64a of the wiring harness inserted through a bellows portion 67 of the grommet 65 so that the wiring harness can be led toward the car body side.
The above structure, however, requires troublesome processes of inserting the wiring harness 64 through a hole 68 of the grommet 65 and putting the front end of the bellows portion 67 in place on the car body side. Moreover, the structure of the grommet 65 and the forming process of the door panel 61 are complex and the sealing performance of the weather strip 69 overlying the base plate portion 66 of the grommet 65 must be secured.
FIG. 9 and 10 show an assembly structure of the automotive door harness described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Specification No. Showa 58-113566.
In this structure, both a door panel 71 and a car body 72 are formed with piercing holes 73, 74, through which is passed a cylindrical elastic protector 75 made of rubber having a wiring harness 76 inserted therethrough, with one end of the elastic protector 75 secured to the car body with a clamp 77 and the other end extending unfixed along the door panel 71. A core material 78 is inserted in a part of the protector 75 on the door side to give it a certain rigidity so that when a door 80 is opened about a hinge 79 as shown in FIG. 10, the protector 75 slides in the piercing hole 73 and bends at an intermediate portion to follow the movement of the door 80.
This structure, however, requires a cumbersome assembly work of inserting the protector 75 through the piercing holes 73, 74 with the door 80 open. The installation of the wiring harness 76 is not easy particularly because the protector 75 on the door side does not bend. Because this structure requires large piercing holes 73, 74, the sealing performance of the grommets 81, may deteriorate. Further, because one end of the protector 75 is not fixed, the protector 75 may interfere with and score the door 8 during the opening and closing of the door.